ABSTRACT ? OUTCOMES MEASUREMENT AND SURVEY CORE The goal of the Outcomes Measurement and Survey Core (OMSC) is to provide consultation and support for projects that involve collecting, analyzing and interpreting self-report data, and to promote the understanding of measurement fundamentals and the improvement of survey research practice. By offering our expertise gained from years of experience with research on self-report data and community-based participatory research, this shared resource provides vital support services for clinical trials, observational studies and health services research projects. OMSC personnel have expertise in survey research methodology, Patient-Reported Outcomes (PRO) measurement, qualitative research methods, psychometrics, as well as study recruitment and retention for adults and children with diverse language, literacy, cognitive, functional and computer skills. The aims of the core are: 1) to provide consultative and practical expertise on self-report measurement, analysis, and interpretation in culturally diverse populations across the lifespan; 2) to serve as a central resource for state- of-the-science PRO instruments and survey methods; and 3) to provide assistance with recruitment of community participants for research studies. To accomplish these aims, OMSC members work closely with Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) investigators and interact with several other complementary Shared Resource Facilities, particularly the Quantitative Data Science Core. During the current usage reporting period, the OMSC worked with 43 different LCC members on 52 projects, across six different LCC research programs. Over the next funding period, the OMSC will continue to provide the Lurie Cancer Center with psychometric and survey research support in the areas of study design, data collection, analysis and interpretation, and will add support for recruitment and retention of community participants in cancer-relevant research.